


Death and Sacrifice

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James make a final stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

 

 

  
_October 31st, 1981_  
_Godrics Hollow, Wales_

“Lilly, take Harry and go. It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!” His heart raced as he ran towards the door without looking back. He could hear Lily’s footsteps racing up the stairs behind him. He would do what he could to protect them, to give her time. The door was blown off its hinges and fell to the side like a playing card. He didn’t wait for the enemy’s wand to aim at him, he simply charged, firing spell after spell at the monster that wanted to destroy his family. None made their target, blocked before they could connect, but the assault kept the attacker on guard. Any second he could spare would be worth his sacrifice.

A bludgeoning curse came at him and he barely had the time to block it before it connected. He fell to the ground anyway under the pressure and winced. He didn’t have the chance to move. The last words he heard came in a sibilant hiss.

“Avada Kedrava.” Green, and everything faded. He only hoped he had given Lily enough time.

Lily had barricaded herself in the nursery and listened to the battle below with bated breath. She had seen their deaths and new it was pointless. They should have left but they hadn’t. They didn’t want to leave their friends to fight alone. She didn’t regret it but she wished fate had another plan. Anti-apparition wards held them in place. The floo had never been connected. Portkeys were useless too. Tears fell silently from her evergreen eyes, but she was determined. A stream of words fell from her lips in a whispered chant as she traced runes on the pale skin of her son with her fingers. He was silent for her; as if he knew what she was doing was important. The stairs creaked and she sped up, finishing the chant. The barricade she had hastily built was blasted apart. Rubble flew about the room. A part of her shrank back at the sheer darkness that exuded from the monster that was Voldemort but she held strong.

“Step aside you silly girl,” he hissed. She would not. Her mind was made up. She would die for her son, like James did, and in turn protect him.

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead,” she pleaded. Her voice filled with a false fear. If she could get him to kill her first it would activate the protection. One even greater than all they had done in the weeks leading up to this confrontation.

“This is my last warning,” was the hissed reply.

“Not Harry! Please…have mercy…Not Harry! Please, I’ll do anything…” She fought to keep the triumph from her eyes when he raised his wand. Instead she turned and covered Harry with her body, giving him one last embrace. “I love you,” she whispered quickly in his ear before a flash of green took her away. The monster turned his wand on the child next, a pleased smirk on his face. The same words that destroyed James and Lily were uttered. The green light flashed and an explosion rocked the house when it turned on its caster. A scream followed the explosion. Only the quiet cries of the child broke the silence that was left.

No one was left to witness, that would remember, the various items all around the house disappearing in a swirl of color.


End file.
